


The Legend of Link: A Heroine is Born

by Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Hero Zelda, Prince Link - Freeform, Wishy Washy Wibbilty Wobblty Timey Whimy Stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack/pseuds/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda is the great hero of legend and Ganondorf tries to take over Hyrule... Again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Fateful Night

"Go Arielle! Save Zelda! I will make sure your path is safe!" 

Arielle ran, her new born daughter grasped tightly in her arms. Her husband behind her, her brave knight. Only one place was safe for them now, the Lost Woods and the Great Deku Tree. Like their Prince, Zelda was born with the symbol of the goddesses. And an evil was invading Hyrule. The royal family had already fled and now she was fleeing to save her daughters life. 

Arielle ran down the dark underground passage way out of the castle and as she burst into the cold night air, she heard a familiar whinny. Her husbands horse was there, she hadn't fled like the others and was waiting for her master. Arielle waited to see her husband, but she didn't. She cried out and took Epona. They ran through the quiet of Hyrule Field without interruption and into the Lost Woods. Arielle was so focused on the road she didn't hear the twang of the bowstring until the arrow hit her back narrowly missing her heart. I was then she stumbled across the grove of the Great Deku Tree. Arielle fell from Epona and onto her side. Her body was weak and was losing to much blood. She wouldn't survive the night. "Please... Save her.. She is the only hope we... Have...."

Arielle died and the Great Deku Tree sighed, "May you become a great tree here in my forest."

A light surrounded Arielle's body and she turned into a sapling. The children of the forest, the Kokiri surrounded the sapling and the babe and sang. A green haired girl with blue eyes came over and  picked up the now sleeping child and carried it back to her home, she would raise the girl. 

"Saria, when the girl is older, will you tell her?"

She turned to the boy who asked her, "She will grow older than us and live a mortal life. The goddesses have already called me. A great evil spreads across Hyrule and she is the savior. She will learn the ways of the sword and bow. She will know her heritage. I will tell her when she is ready."

He nodded, pleased with her answer. The girl turned and walked into the village. She would raise the child and hope the world waited for her. 


	2. Seventeen Years Old

There was a knock at her door, she thought it could only be one person, her mother. She stood from Her desk and stretched, her book could wait. She walked to the door and opened it. She knew she was different from the others, the fact that her fairy never came didn't help that fact. All the other Kokiri, even the newborns had fairies, and she didn't. She smiled as a familiar green haired woman walked into the room. 

"Mom! It's so good to see you. It's really been awhile."

"Zelda, we need to talk, follow me."

Before she could protest, Saria grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the open doorway. They were heading towards the Great Deku Tree. "Now that you are older there are something's we need to talk about. Seventeen years ago a Hylian by the name of Arielle came crashing through the woods with an arrow sticking out of her back. She was carrying very precious cargo, you, she was also your birth mother. I took on the responsibility of raising you and I don't regret that decision. Since then I raised you as my own, and now it seems the goddesses have waited long enough for you to grow."

Zelda was confused for a few seconds before it all made since to her. "What happened to my mother after she died?"

"She was reborn, the tree in the middle of town. The one you always sit under or climb. The Great Deku Tree bestowed that blessing upon her before she took her last breath. Hyrule is in danger, I have felt it in the shaking if the earth, in the screaming of the wind, and the dying of the light. Twilight spreads across the lands. We have trained you as best we could. And now you must speak with the Great Deku Tree, the Prince is there as well."

Zelda blushed, the prince would visit occasionally, and Zelda had started falling for him, with his long brown hair and blue eyes. His well built frame and his scruff. But he was a prince and she was a nobody. Zelda sighed and walked ahead of her mother into the Deku Tree's Grove. 

"It would seem that the Goddesses have chosen our paths for us." Link said as Zelda stepped into the grove. 

He looked at her and his heart fluttered. She grew beautiful every time he saw her. 

She smiled and the air around her lit up. Zelda really was touched by the goddess Fayore. The trees and the flowers seemed to bow to her as she passed. Link stood and bowed low to her. Every time he would visit he would do that and she didn't understand why. She courtesd back and then rushed up to hug him. They had become great friends along the way and she thought that this was a better greeting than bows and courtesies. "It's been too long Prince."

"I agree, my lady."

The Deku Tree cleared his throat and began, "Zelda, Prince Link is here to take you back to Hyrule. Your father was a good friend and captain of the guard to the king. The king wishes to see his future daughter-in-law back in Hyrule."


	3. Journey to the Castle

Zelda sighed as she looked out of the carriage window. She wanted to be riding but according to Link it wasn't the proper way for a princess to act. But Zelda didn't want to act like a princess she wanted to act like a hero. Like her father and grandfather before him. The great heroes of Hyrule. 

Link looked up from the book he was reading and smiled, "Stop sighing, we will be there soon I promise."

Zelda sighed again and sifted in her dress uncomfortably. She had always hated dresses. She missed her tunic and trousers. She missed the sword her mother had helped her make and the sheild she had made. They were packed safely away at the bottom of her trunk. 

Zelda was about to ask how long it would take when she heard a fanfare play in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked out the window and her breath caught. The castle was like something out of one of her mother's stories. Smooth white granite with Lapiz Lazuli ruts and towers. The castle was breath taking and yet Zelda had this feeling like she was not supposed to be here at this time. 

A dark figure with red hair appeared in her mind and Zelda screamed. Her mind was frozen on that image. He held a sword and a bloody green hat in his other. Zelda knew who that hat belonged to, her father. She covered her eyes but still the image stayed. Ganon attacked the castle the night she was born. 

Zelda screamed again and then fainted. The thought of her father dying in Hyrule Castle scared her. Ganondorf could be anywhere inside and she wouldn't know it. She had to get out of the carriage had to go back to the lost woods. She didn't want to be princess. She didn't want to even be here all she wanted was to be home, curled by the fire reading a book. She missed her home, her family, and her friends. Zelda couldn't stand it but her world was becoming black and soon all strength left her. 

"Finally, now we can commence with the plans. Ganon, she is all yours."

Ganondorf materialized within the shadows, smiling, "With her gone, no heroes will ever be born again."

Link smiled, "Just remember that my father does want me to have a queen. You can just remove the mark can't you?"

Ganondorf laughed, "Silly boy, did you really think I can do that without killing her? How do you think the tri-force power is transferred? She has to die."

Link narrowed his eyes, "She can't die, I need a queen or else the kingdoms will rebel. I need her alive."

"If she lives, there will always someone who will be in my way, always."

Zelda stirred and Ganon decided to hide within the shadows again, "She has to die boy."

Zelda sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked around, ignorant to the malicious spirit within the carriage. Zelda shivered and looked at Link who looked sad. She tilted her head in question before Link stopped the carriage. Link stepped out and on to the grass along the road. 

"Zelda please, it is time for lunch."

She smiled before stepping out of the carriage. Link held out his arm and Zelda accepted it. "So why the sudden stop when we are so close to the castle?"

"There is something I must tell you. You have to leave, go back to the forest. Ganondorf is trying to kill you. You are the last direct descendent of the first Great Hero who fell from the sky. You have power in you and he wants that power. Impa will escort you but you must go now."

Link whistled and a woman with a white horse walked over. "I will be back Link. I promise!" Impa threw Zelda on the horse and in a flash she was behind her and they were riding off into the distance. Zelda's sword and sheild forgotten in the panic. 

Ganon yelled in outrage as the carriage exploded. He ran toward Link and Zelda screamed. She held out her hand and a wall of light went towards Link, protecting him from Ganon's rage. After that I couldn't see Link as we were too far away. I felt tears running down my cheeks as we headed the way we came. 


End file.
